The War: Angels vs DEMONS vs FALLEN ANGELS
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Everyday of Isei's life all he does now is fighting Demons and Fallen Angels. But he also does have a life so he goes through Romance. Then comes the war of the Century. The war with Angels and Demons and Fallen Angels. Where his allies fall, will his love ones survive or fall?
1. Chapter 1

AN:Enjoy, my first High School DxD story

Chapter 1- Chased by the Angels

Isei's POV

Pant. Pant. Pant...

I know that I couldn't stop running right now but I cant defeat this angel. This Fallen Angel is really too strong for me. My Sacred Gear is completely drained. Im tired. Im about to past out. I need Bouchou and the team now...

In just a few minutes I was already past out on the cold wet floor. My eyes were a blur as I see people right infront of me fighting to win the demon. I wonder if it was the team. Then I saw an Crimson red haired girl running towards me. It was Rias. She was saving me. My eyes are really heavy now. Then I was out.

Next Morning..

"Wake up Sleepy Head, I'll let you touch my b- if you dont wake up!" My alarm clock that looks like an high school girly figure with the perfect curves and everything.

I turned to my side and found an naked Girl beside me. It was Rias. "Oh so your up now Isei." She said.

"Yeah, Shit im naked." I cursed and covered my part.

"Ofcourse your naked Isei, how would I heal you if your not. And don't worry, I would never take a peek at it unless you told me so or if I ever take your virginity."

"I know. Just cover your self up or else I might go wild on you with my sexual tensions."

"Oh Isei... I wonder when you will ever grow up." She was starting to put on her clothes now.

"4 more years I guess." I said as I started to put on my pants. Then soon there was a woman standing beside the door.

"Asia." I murmured.

"ISEI! Your alright!" Asia ran to me.

"Ofcourse I am. I was healed by Prez."

"I know. Thank you again Prez."

"Its okay, I do this often." Rias said packing her things.

"You guys better get ready fast because were about to be late and I need an ride from you Rias-san." Asia said running to the car.

"Lets go Rias." I said.

She nodded then went outside.

"Bye Mom, Dad!"

~~~~~~~~~~~HSDxD-

In School...

Everyone starts watching us as Me, Asia, and Rias. Then I heard all those murmurs and whispers of girls surrounding us.

"Oh no! Rias and Asia is with the pervert king." One of the girls said.

"Poor Asia!" They said again.

"He's probably being a good guy just to be with them." Now this girl was loud. Almost everyone could hear it.

"Who said that?" I turned around and said with a angry face. Every girl was speechless. Its as if they saw a ghost.

"I, Takishima Misa." She walked passed the girls with her and she looked really confident.

"Why did you just said that?" I asked. Rias looking at me so as Asia.

"Because I know your such a sick pervert, you have one hell of a filthy mind there ISEI!"

"Misa-" Rias said. Cut off by me as I try to defend myself.

"I can handle my own mistakes. And Misa-chan, I do not know who you are or even where you get those gossips about me but I will never be a fake friend to those who treat me good. And those are my friends. Yeah. Sure I might be an pervert most of the time doesn't mean I have no serious side of me. And to all the girls here. Rias and Asia are one of my true friends." All the girls was whispering to one another again. I spin my head around to see speechless faces especially for Misa. Rias and Asia seems to be speechless too.

"Your my true friend too Isei." Rias said.

"Yes, True friends!" Asia said cheerfully.

Misa was speechless after that. So we three walked away. Now that would take care of my reputation.

"And Isei I your my best true friend." Rias whispered through my ear. Then she walked off.

I smirked. And walked to our respective classrooms.

I sat down on the chair and stared at the door while waiting for the students to come in. I saw Matsuda and Motohoma coming towards me.

"Hey Issei! Hows your girls?" Matsusa asked sarcasticly.

"Infact im already banging them Matsuda." I said sarcastictly too. While I see Motohoma already checking on the girls.

"Bi- as always Isei?" Matsuda said.

I shook my head as class started.

~~~~~~~~~~HSDxD~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the School...

"ISEI!" A girls voice was calling out for me and I turned to see who is it and saw Asia running towards me. Asia running was always a bad thing because it would always end up-.

She trip on a rock before she could reach to me a few feet away. -falling down. Just as I predicted. Her panties were shown. It was blue. Sky blue.

"Asia." I said. Reaching out my hand.

She took it and I helped her up.

"You alright?" I asked checking for wounds.

"Im fine Isei. I was wondering if we could walk to the club together today?" She said looking down on the pavement.

"Ok." I said. Then I smiled as she smiled back.

As we walk..

"Soo..." I said kicking the rocks on the road.

"Isei, Did you and Rias ever did-" she said softly.

I was shocked. "No. We never."

"Oh, ok."

We were speechless for a minute.

"Isei?"

"Yes?"

"Uhmmmm.. Well this is gonna sound weird bu-bu-but-" she sounds so shy when she spoke fir a moment that made me worry.

"ISEI! ASIA! COME ON THERES A EMRGENCY!" Akeno shouted. Her face. She was worried.

Me and Asia exchanged worried looks and ran to the Club.

When we arrived. The teleportation circle was already ready and all of them were in there except Kiba. We ran into the circle.

"Where's Kiba?" I asked.

"He's fighting Kokabel alone and we have to help him." Rias said.

Akeno activated the teleporter then in a speed of light were in a graveyard.

I hear noises. The clashing of swords.

"DIE!" I heard screaming now. We all ran to the spot where we all see Kokabel, Freed and Kiba who was in a really bad condition. Face was almost burnt, bruise and a black eye. Shirt rip to shreads. i shall fight for him then.

"Asia heal him while we fight Freed and Kokabel." Rias said.

"SACRED GEAR!" I shouted. Then it was activated.

"BOOST!" 'boost' I and the sacred gear said.

I said Boost for another 4 times and I felt a surge of strong energy flowing. I felt strong.

"Oh you called back up aye? I knew you coudlnt take me down with all my holy swords. I learned a new trick by the way and it will blow your minds." Freed said with an evil laugh.

"Isei, Koneko Deal with Freed. Akeno lets go." Rias commanded.

We all nodded.

"You think that you could kill me?" Kokabel said to Rias and Akeno.

"Sure we can." Rias replied then we all started fighting.

"Die stupid DEMONS!" Freed shouted. Koneko pushing him hard. I using my boosted gear.

"You'll die first." I said.

We kept hitting him till Koneko smashes him with a giant hard rock causing us to hear his bones crack.

"Devil. You asked for this." He said. Holding up all his holy swords. It was actually more like floating.

"I would like to call this power as The Sword of Rain. Enjoy." He said laughing as all the swords ran directly to us like following missiles. Me and Koneko started dodging.

"Isnt it a good idea to use your special power now isei?" Koneko asked emotionless.

"Oh right!" I said. Preparing my sacred gear and aiming on Freed.

"Time to die FREED!" I said.

And then I launched it. It only caught his wings. His wings was 1/4 burnt in one side. He was crying in pain and then all his holy swords returned to him and fell.

"Done." I said smirking.

"Well done, pervert!" Koneko said.

"HEY I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I said to her.

"Where's Freed you two?" Rias asked.

"He ran away? I burnt one side of his wing though but not all so its not possible he flew." I said.

"Well I guess we'll just go back for now. Akeno prepare the teleporter." Rias commanded and Akeno nodded.

"Hows your fight with Kokabel? Did u defeat him?" I asked.

"He flew before I got an chance to kill him."

"Oh." I said. Then I ran to the teleporter with the others

~~~~~~~~~~~HSDXD~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Again! I was planning on making Chapter 2 on sunday but I was too busy... so after 6 days later here we are. CHAPTER 2! God it took so longggg.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Isei's POV**

Chapter 2- Confessions.

Tuesday Morning, 7:43 (Day 2)

"Aw! Wake up you little cutie. *rubs her b-* I know you want some." The alarm clock said.

"Uwahhhhhhh! *streches* Ah." Isei yawned. He turned around to the other side of his bed to find Asia sleeping peacefully beside me.

I shake her shoulder till her eyes flickered open. "Isei?" she murmured.

"Asia." i said smiling.

"ISEI!" She shouted in shocked. She sat up and she was breathing loudly.

"God Asia, its like you saw a ghost. Anyways, get dressed and why'd you sleep beside me?" I said.

"I... uh... I don't know." She said scratching her head, now standing up and starting to leave. I look at her mysteriously.

"Get ready I think we have to walk today. And are you okay Asia? You've been acting weird ever since yesterday." I said.

"Oh, Okay. Yeah, I think its because... we... have a quiz today." She said. running out of my room.

Well that was really weird. I wonder whats up with her. I hope she's okay...  
I packed my stuff and suited up onto my uniform. Then I walked to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mom, Dad. Ooooooo, Smelling good." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Good morning my perverted son. How's your morning." Dad said.

"DAD IM NOT A PERVERT! IM JUST IN MY TEENAGER STAGE! ITS NORMAL YOU KNOW!" I defended myself.

"Yeah yeah. Keep saying that." My dad smirked.

I grinned. I sat down in cross legs and eat my breakfast with green tea. I checked my time and it was still 8:00 so I still have at least 30 mins.  
Someones was approaching because I could hear the footsteps clicking. Then when the person sat beside me. I turned to see Asia, well dressed.

"Good morning Asia." My mom and dad greeted nodding and smiling.

"Good morning." She smiled back. Always cheerful Asia.

I stood up from the cushion and took my bag near the door way. and seated on the couch waiting for Asia to finish eating breakfast.

"Asia! we've got to go already!" I shouted. I was tapping my foot.

In a few minutes later,

"Done Isei! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Let's go then, shall we?" She said taking her bag walking towards the door. I nodded.

We were walking down to school with just a few more blocks to go till we reach school then Asia murmured something.

"What?" I smiled at her strangely.

"Nothing..." She said.

"Oh yeah what were you going to tell me the other day when before Akeno disturbed us?" I said.

"Oh well I don't think... I remember." she said. combing her hair with her fingers.

"I think you were going to confess something? Please just tell me." I said doing an cute and pleasing look.

"I...I... Like..." She said then she stopped with no reason.

"You like what?" I asked.

"You. I like you, ok? I can't take it anymore seeing you with Rias together, Sleeping together with her. I feel so jealous. I think I feel more than just I like you. Its more of a I _**LOVE**_you." She said. She was nervous and was blushing to as she said it in front of me.

I stood to a stop, shocked at what she said. "I Like you too Asia. But I don't feel that way..." I said scratching my head scared to hurt her.

"I know I wasn't good for you. I know you would always prefer Rias. With her big bust and everything, she's just too perfect for me to compete with." She stopped too now, she was about to cry in her looks. I was guilty for saying that but at least I was honest.

"I Have an crush on Rias, Asia. and I like you too very much. I have an equal crush on both of you because both of you are so pretty you know. And nobody's perfect Asia, I just want you to know. Everybody has a bad side even me and you and also Rias. But I decided along time ago that maybe I love Rias more... And Asia you would always be loved by me too no matter what." I touch her cheek. Tears poured out of her eyes with disappointment, I hugged her tightly for her to feel better.

"I love you so much Isei! But I can't change your decision unless you decide it in another way. But can we at least stay friends until the end of time?" She sniffs. Her voice hoarse from crying, she was still hugging me back.

"Don't be mad at yourself or even at Rias ok? because it isn't her fault that I love her with feelings. And its not your fault either that I didn't have those feelings with you than Rias, because I love you as a Family member not just as a friend okay?" I said patting her head. I was sure we were late for school now but I didn't care to skip just a class or two because this is a serious conversation.

"Okay. _I love you_." She said again and let go of me then we walked.

In the rest of the walk, we weren't talking or anything, she was so silent more like moody. I feel bad for what she had gone through with me just right now. I just hope she could understand it by time. and most of all I hope she knows that I love her too.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter here hihi, Anyways I guess I could make the next chapter longer if my stupid brain won't keep getting an writer's block. Hope you like it!.


End file.
